Improvement
by myabsolutesalute
Summary: In which Agito devises a plan and Kazu discovers another side of himself. Ahah suckish summary


Heyyy again. Well, here is another story, I guess... I dunno, I don't really like this one, it sorta was like, pbbthh. But whatever. I sort of made it work but I think I could of done better. It was sort of all jumbled and thrown together. First of all, the characters are kind of OOC. They might be kind of off. Well, hopefully, any further stories won't be like BLAH. But anywhossss. Enjoy you guys and review too! Reviews make the world go round.

WARNING: This is Yaoi meaning sexy manliness and other stuff awaits you. BE WARNED. Oh yah, it Agito/Kazu

Disclaimer: I disclaim disclaiming any disclaimers...wait..hold on...urhghghghghghgh i don't own air gear k?! GOD

* * *

"Fuuccckk, it's _hot." _The Fang King growled as he attempted to fan himself with an achy hand. This attempt didn't last long and the shark, drained with exhaustion, resorted to just lying in the blazing heat, waiting hopefully to be ended of his misery from whatever higher power there was above.

He and Kazu were sprawled on the grass, under the little shade the tree above them provided, gasping for breathing and sweating buckets. The training session they recently endured had long ended and the pair was both reduced to small, smelly puddles of sweat. Even Kazu was stripped of his trademark hoodie, the heat overpowering him.

The day was over for them. Training was done and all that was left was waiting for the rest of the team to return with more water and snacks. Agito was left behind to help Kazu with training. Ikki had told Agito earlier that Kazu needed some help.

Not that they were complaining. It was rare that the couple got to spend some time alone together. Keeping their relationship a secret proved to be harder than they thought.

After what seemed like hours of slow, painful dying, Agito stood himself up, brushing off the dirt that stuck to him. He couldn't sit there in that heat even for another second.

"I'm bored." He announced dully, his eyes grazing over Kazu's features. He could see the tone muscles of his arms from the training and just make out his powerful leg muscles. He watched as Kazu pulled off his beanie and run a hand through his blonde locks. The sweat glistening off his forehead, his hair falling just below his eyebrows and Oh my GOD he was amazing.

Kazu sat up, rested his head on his palms and looked back at Agito, an amused smile on his lips. "So, what do you wanna do?

"Fuck, I dunno, anything."

This was, of course, a lie coming from the shark's lips. He knew_ exactly_ what he wanted to do. He only needed the correct words and patience to pull it off…

"Uh, I don't care, let's just talk, I guess."

Kazu raised an eyebrow and smirked. The Fang King wanted to 'just talk'?

Agito, noticing this, retorted quickly. "Look, I just don't want to do any more training crap in this heat. I just wanna relax for once…Fuck!" He added that for good measure.

Soon, they were sitting at the nearby picnic table, facing each other. The sun was making it's descent to the horizon.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Kazu stared at Agito, searching for any sign of emotion, any thought. Agito hid his smirk, and pretended to be not that interested.

"Y'know Kazu, I've been thinking," He said lazily. He turned in his seat to stare at the sunset in behind him. His legs spread out and his elbows resting on the picnic table on each side of him.

"About what?" Agito smiled wickedly. He could almost feel the uprising panic that was practically radiating off his boyfriend.

"Well, it's just that, you need more…spice." Agito decided. He turned slightly to see the look of Kazu's face.

"Spice?"

"Fuck, it's cute seeing you all innocent and crap but sometimes, that shit doesn't work. Especially not for me." Agito said. "Sometimes, you need to just, be yourself or something. Go crazy, surprise me."

Kazu frowned. Spice? He needed more spice?

"Seeing you all the non-dominant type is okay but, seeing you take control? _That _would be interesting." Agito continued. "Because, so far in this relationship, all I've seen was that cutesy, mushy-gushy crap. It's kind of getting _old_ there buddy."

Agito smirked when he found Kazu's knuckles turn white. He hasn't said a thing since Agito started this whole conversation.

"But, whatever." Agito sighed. "I guess you could not have any fiery passion and act like a fuckin' rock. But, in my opinion, seeing a more dominant Kazu would be…_sexy_."

Agito stood up and stretched. "Ah well, I think I'm gonna take a walk again. Since I don't think we're gonna do anything interesting tonight." His eyes lingered Kazu's for a second before turning to start down the road.

He barely took a step before he felt a strong hand grab his arm. He smiled. His plan worked. Hook, line and sinker.

Before he could react, he felt lips press roughly against his. But they were different. They were starving, ravaging almost. They felt as if they needed Agito. They needed to taste him.

It wasn't long before both had to take a much needed breath. They broke apart and sucked in huge gasps of oxygen. But, it seemed like Kazu wasn't done yet. His mouth found Agito's ear and he was whispering hot breathy symphonies into his eardrums. "You want spice Agito?" He whispered huskily. "I'll fucking give you spice!"

With surprising force, Agito's back was shoved against the tree trunk. Kazu pressed his body against Agito's and attacked Agito's mouth again. Agito's mind wasn't in just heaven. In his opinion, it fucking _exploded_.

This wasn't just spice or any other type of crap. This was wild, this was untamed, this was, and only could be Kazu.

And finally, after many minutes of their heavy make-out session, Agito moaned. He moaned a moan that came deep within his throat and only a moan that could set Kazu off.

Kazu couldn't control himself anymore. If it was possible, Kazu pressed his body even harder against Agito's, his legs between his, almost lifting him up. Their hands were roaming each other's bodies, desperately wanting to discover and feel every crevice. Agito smiled. Now this was spice.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Kazu pulled their bruised lips apart. Breathing heavily, he kept his face level with Agito's, his arms still wrapped around the shark's smaller frame.

"So what do you think?" Kazu managed to gasp between breaths. "That enough spice for you?"

Agito somehow contained most of his composure. Even though he was taking in deep breaths and wiping his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand, he was calmly contemplating his answer.

"Fuck."

"But, there's room for improvement."

Kazu's grin almost slid off his face before he watched the shark grin his little, wicked grin again.

"But that's what practice is for."

With that, he skated off just as the rest of the group was returning.

"Yo, Agito!" Ikki greeted, carrying a box of waters. "You want water? It was dead hot today."

"Nah, I got all the satisfaction I need." Agito replied with a smirk.

Ikki raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged. "Wait, hey, how is Kazu doing? Is he practicing hard?"

Agito grinned wickedly. "Fuck, he's fine, but there's room for improvement. I got a couple of tricks I wanna show him. You coming Kazu?" He called out.

Ikki could only stand and stare as he watched Agito nonchalantly skated away past him. Then he watched with an even more confused expression as the jet eagerly grabbed his hat and sped off with him.

"That's weird. They're heading off to my house!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! (Or scrolling down to the bottom to see what was written down here.) I'll try to make my stories better, but I kinda need your help. Review! and yes, you too can help save a story from utter destruction.

-MAS


End file.
